


I Love The Smell of Rain

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: During a rainy April, Harry is frustrated by the insistence of a fellow student standing in the rain.Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. I’m just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	I Love The Smell of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #32: “April showers. A surprising revelation is made in the rain; who does it involve? What is it?” at HiH Sugarquill.

Harry sighed as he gazed out of the window he was sitting at. It was snowing too hard to be able to go outside and enjoy it. He couldn’t even see how beautiful the grounds of the castle look covered in the white fluffy stuff.

“How long do you think this will last?” Ron asked, coming to stand behind Harry. 

“I hope not much longer,” Harry said, looking up at his friend. “It’s already March, this should be long gone by now. How can we play Quidditch in this?” 

“How can we do _anything_ in this?” Ron countered, shaking his head and going back to his seat by the fire. “Fancy a game of chess?” 

“Yeah, alright,” Harry sighed, sliding off the windowsill and moving to join Ron. “Anything to take my mind off the weather.” 

They began a violent game of chess, Harry eventually losing spectacularly as the snow continued to fall outside. 

In fact, the snow continued to fall for a further two weeks and the students of Hogwarts became increasingly frustrated with being unable to spend any length of time outside. As the end of March approached, the students were about ready to snap and the teachers weren’t far behind. 

Then, finally, the snow started to melt. New leaves began to sprout on the trees and, although everything was slushy and slippy, the students were allowed to leave the castle once again. Something that they took great advantage of, spilling out into the grounds at every opportunity. 

However, as April rolled in so did the rain, driving most of the students back inside to shelter from the frequent downpours. One student alone preferred to stay out in the rain, his face turned to the sky. 

“What do you suppose he’s upto?” Harry asked, frowning as he gazed out of the window once more, Ron looking over his shoulder. 

“No idea,” Ron said, snorting. “You’d think he’d at least put some kind of umbrella charm up.” 

Harry frowned again, watching for another few minutes before turning away from the window. 

It became a regular occurrence during the beginning of April, Harry would stand at the window of the Gryffindor common room, gazing out at the lone figure standing in the rain. Until…

“It’s no good,” Harry exclaimed suddenly. “I can’t stand it anymore. I’m going to find out what he’s doing out there.” 

“Leave him to it, mate,” Ron said, shaking his head. “If he wants to make himself ill, let him. It’s not your problem.” 

“I’m making it my problem,” Harry muttered, throwing his cloak around his shoulders and heading out of the common room. 

“Oh, bloody hell,” Ron said, jumping up and moving to the window. He thought about going after Harry to drag him back, but didn’t think it would be worth it. Harry wouldn’t listen if he was in this mood. Instead, he watched as Harry stalked across the grass toward the figure. Ron could tell that the Gryffindor had cast a charm on himself, even though he was wearing his cloak, because he could see the falling rain curving away instead of soaking Harry to the skin.

***

“Why are you always out here?” Harry demanded as he approached the other boy. “What are you doing?”

The other boy ignored him, face still turned to the sky as he let the raindrops splash down onto his skin. 

“Seriously? You’re not even going to answer me?” Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. “Fine! Stay out here and get soaked if you want!” he turned on his heel and marched back into the castle. 

Ron, watching from the window, breathed a sigh of relief. Turning as the portrait hole opened, he raised an eyebrow at the look on Harry’s face. “What did he say?” 

“Nothing. The stupid git just ignored me,” Harry grumbled. “Didn’t even look at me.” 

“Well, you tried mate,” Ron said, shrugging. “Like I said, leave him to it.” 

“Oh I’m not leaving him to it,” Harry said, shaking his head as he took his cloak off. “I’m going to go out there every time he’s out there. He’s bound to answer me sometime.” 

Ron groaned. He’d been afraid of this happening. He looked around at Hermione, pleading with his eyes for her to help. 

Hermione shook her head. “I’m not getting involved,” she said lightly.

***

True to his word, each time there was another shower, Harry would walk across the grass to the familiar figure standing there. And each time, he would come marching back after a few minutes, still no further forward.

Then, during one particularly heavy shower, Harry demanded once again. “ _What_ are you doing?”

“Take your charm off,” was the answer. “And I’ll tell you.” 

Harry stared in surprise at receiving an answer. After a moment, he drew his wand and muttered the words to counter his umbrella charm. He gasped as the cool water splashed onto his cheeks. 

“Don’t you feel better?” 

“What are you talking about? I’m getting soaked!” Harry retorted, turning to look at the other boy again. 

“Don’t look at me. Look at the sky,” was his answer. “Don’t you think it feels amazing when the rain hits your skin? Makes you feel alive?” 

Harry blinked wordlessly before turning his head to face the sky. He closed his eyes as the rain splashed onto his eyelids. He let himself listen to the falling rain, let himself smell the rain. 

“Now you’re getting the idea,” the other boy spoke softly. Harry could hear the smile in his voice. “It smells wonderful, doesn’t it? I love the smell of rain.” 

“It… does smell nice,” Harry admitted after a few seconds, his eyes still closed. “Is this really why you come out here every time it rains?” 

“Yes,” the other boy answered. “It makes me happy. Reminds me of home. Reminds me of… happier times.” 

Harry couldn’t help himself and glanced sideways at the boy. “How so?” 

“Rain isn’t complicated,” the other boy answered, smiling again. “It doesn’t change. It’s always the same. Familiar. The same as when I was a child… before things changed. Before I was old enough to understand.” 

“Understand what?” Harry asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper, but the other boy heard him.

“The way my father thinks,” came the answer, also whispered. 

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the boy, realising with a start that the boy was also looking at him and he was now looking straight into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. 

“The rain helps me cope,” Draco said softly. “It helps me to remember what life was like before.” 

“Before what?” Harry dared himself to ask. 

“Before The Dark Lord invited himself into my home and ruined any hope I had of having a normal life,” Draco replied before turning to walk away, leaving Harry to stare after him as the rain began to ease off.


End file.
